Chocolate Flavored Smoke
by IKARI IORI
Summary: ¡El chocolate y el Tabaco no son lo mismo!... Además suenas bastante infantil... deja de tratar de desviar la atención de TU problema. – Se le iba pasando el enojo, por que este nuevo experimento donde él sacaba de quicio a Matt era realmente divertido.


_**Chocolate Flavored Smoke**_

Matt entró en la habitación buscándole con las manos en los bolsillos, echó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo apagado en el cesto de basura y se mojo suavemente los labios tratando de adivinar si a su compañero se le había pasado el enfado por lo de la noche anterior. Como lo esperaba el rubio seguía allí tumbado boca abajo con uno de esos diarios que siempre tenia en las manos y que parecía leer a todas horas en busca de pistas sobre los movimientos de Kira.

*ujum*

Aclaro la garganta acercandose con su andar desocupado. Jugo un poco con lo que tenia en el bolsillo derecho mientras pensaba alguna manera de llamar su atención. - Silencio - Cuando aquello no funciono opto por una manera más sencilla.

- Mello...

Bueno, era un hecho que aunque quizas tenia un IQ elevado no se molestaba demasiado en usarlo si no era por el bien de la tri fuerza o de alguna otra dimensión paralela donde había magos blancos y guerreros, mundos que estaban encerrados dentro de su reluciente PSP pero que para el era lo único que en realidad valía la pena.

- ¿Nh?

Mello respondió de esa manera, ni siquiera era una palabra, un solo sonido desarticulado y una ligera mueca con la boca de expresión ausente. Matt no era bueno con las palabras, menos si se tomaba en cuenta su dislexia aunque L siempre decía que aun los genios más grandes la habían padecido.

Haciendo de lado pues las negociaciones para declarar una tregua se acerco a el y le abrazo suavemente poniendo su frente en la espalda del rubio.

Mello supo contener su escalofrío lo suficiente para seguir pareciendo indiferente. Suspiro gravemente dejando a un lado el periódico.

- ¿Que sucede?

Pregunto por fin el rubio dando a entender con el tono que no le interesaba demasiado perder mucho tiempo en lo que fuese a preguntarle.

- ¿Sigues enfadado?

Susurro el pelirrojo suavemente a su oído, aunque no sabia si el hecho de recordarle que lo estaba era buena idea.

- ¿Tu que crees?

Esa charla le era familiar al gammer. Y casi siempre tenía la misma respuesta.

- Aun lo estás... - suspiró

Mello hizo un movimiento con los hombros para apartarlo.

- Apestas a Cigarro... - dijo secamente

Matt le miró un poco estupefacto.

- ¿¡Que!?

- ¡Eso! que apestas a cigarro... – Dijo con tono disimuladamente histérico como si todo del pelirrojo le molestara en ese instante

- De que demo... - hizo una pequeña pausa - nunca te habías quejado de eso antes

- Por que al principio me pareció divertido, pero ahora no lo dejas en ningún momento

- No le hago daño a nadie...

Se encogió de hombros aunque su propia respuesta le pareció un poco estúpida. Mello se abstuvo de dirigirle la palabra.

- Cabrón – mascullo - ¿Ahora esa es tu excusa para estar molesto con migo? además como si los tipos con los que haces 'negocios' no fumaran todo el tiempo.

A Mello le sorprendió escuchar en aquella voz regularmente flemática el tono de irritación.

- ESO - enfatizo terminando con un siseo - es diferente

Matt se aparto, por alguna razón el era capaz de suplicar igual que un perro por la atención de Mello hasta que el rubio este volvía a contentarse con él, aunque fuese solo por dos segundos, pero aquello era exagerado, incluso para alguien con la paciencia de Matt.

- No es una excusa, no me gusta el olor del cigarro, simplemente no quiero que te me acerques cuando apestes así, hizo ademán de incorporarse.

Matt lo entendió como un rechazo directo y personal, pero no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así, le tomo por el brazo impidiéndole levantarse.

- Entonces no podré acercarme a ti nunca - advirtió

- Solo si prefieres oler como una chimenea que estar con migo...

El tono de Mello no sonó de reproche o chantaje, lo había dicho de una manera llana y con ese tono de superioridad natural en él, fijo sus ojos en los del pelirrojo zafándose de su agarre.

- Pues quiero que sepas que también hay cosas de ti That-Really-Freak-Me-Out…

La replica era algo nuevo, Matt generalmente era sumiso al ver al rubio enfadado… aun así Mello le miro sin alguna expresión en particular en el rostro

- No te pido que dejes de fumar, solo que no te acerques a mi o que te compres una menta...

Lo último lo dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, había entendido que si Matt había tenido valor de contestarle era por que quizas realmente sus cigarrillos eran así de importantes para el... ¿Serian sus cigarrillos mas importantes que él propio Mello?

A su vez Matt sintió internamente la necesidad de golpearlo... no, mejor dicho, de golpear algo... pero eso no iba con el. Dejo de jugar con lo que tenía en el bolsillo.

- ¿Que hay de ti y tu enferma adicción por el chocolate? – Le estampo directamente en la cara

- No tengo ninguna adicción – Se encogió de hombros pasando del tema

- ¡Aja! El primer paso es la negación – Le señalo

Mello rodó un poco los ojos

- El chocolate y el Tabaco no son lo mismo... Además suenas bastante infantil... deja de tratar de desviar la atención de TU problema. – Se le iba pasando el enojo, por que este nuevo experimento donde él sacaba de quicio a Matt era realmente divertido.

- ¡Yo no tengo NINGUN problema! – No le gustaba que Mello evadiera sus preguntas

- ... negación... – Sonrió el rubio de manera triunfal, una sonrisa pequeña en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Entonces, supongo que no me perdonarías aunque te trajera esto?

Matt saco de su bolsillo el cuerpo esférico de dos centímetros de diámetro y envuelto en un llamativo papel dorado metálico. Mello arqueo una ceja.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que ESO es suficiente para que te perdone? – Trato de hacerse el indiferente

- ¿Entonces no lo quieres?

Empezó a desenvolver suavemente la pequeña sorpresa provocando que la envoltura hiciera pequeños sonidos mientras el aroma característico del mismo inundaba la habitación. Mello parecía atento a sus movimiento.

- ¿Entonces que? de todos modos a ti no te gusta el chocolate... ¿para que lo desenvuelves entonces?... – Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo

- Tienes razón, no me gusta... no me gusta su olor, ni su textura cuando se derrite... tampoco me gusta su sabor... pero a ti si... y siempre hueles a chocolate... siempre... tienes... chocolate en las manos... en los dientes... en el paladar... en la garganta...

Decía un poco exasperado mientras veía el dulce al descubierto que dejaba ver los destellos dorados de las nueces.

- Esta charla empieza a sonar bastante... bizarra... – trato de apartar la mirada de esa punzante tentación

- Y me haces usarlo... mientras estamos juntos.... - Susurro

Mello empezó a sentirse un poco incomodo con la charla, desvío la mirada tratando de restarle importancia. Si, lo mismo pensaba el... El olor del tabaco inundaba todos los últimos recuerdos que tenia con él... Y no solo eso, los lugares por los que pasaba, las prendas que tocaba... todo resudaba ese olor tan...

_¿Desagradable?_

- Estas diciéndome que también me aleje de ti mientras...

Matt no le dejo terminar, le puso el chocolate sobre los labios. Mello aparto el rostro sin decir nada.

- Lo traje para ti – Matt trato de sonar mas dulce, ¿Como podía Mello Seguir siendo indiferente con él? Matt sencillamente no podía había ido a disculparse y eso es lo que pretendía hacer.

- ¿Tratas de probar algo? – Quizas Matt trataba de probar que lo de Mello con el chocolate era un vicio

- no, solo se que te gusta... Y pensé que quizas... te ayudara a estar menos molesto con migo... – aparto la vista dejando la mano que sostenía el chocolate a su alcance

- Tonto...

Mello volvió a girar el rostro y le quito el chocolate de un manotazo llevándoselo a la boca. De cualquier manera lo había traído para él, era suyo… él no se lo había pedido, pero le pertenecía... tenia derecho a reclamarlo.

- No tienes que actuar así… el chocolate no ira a ningún lado…

Aunque sabia que decírselo no tenía sentido, Mello nunca iba a dejar de ser Mello… Nunca iba a dejar ese papel de superioridad frente a él. El rubio mastico el chocolate, era curioso, nunca esperaba a que se derritiera, siempre lo masticaba… Matt se preguntaba si era una manera de sacar todo el estrés…

De pronto Mello sintió que era demasiado… habían alargado mucho aquel jueguito y no iba a ninguna parte. Se giro repentinamente tomo a Matt de la camisa y lo atrajo bruscamente hacia el…

…. Lo que seguía el pelirrojo lo imaginaba, un castigo por su mal comportamiento, aunque claro siempre podía equivocarse.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

¿Que dicen? ¿continuará?


End file.
